


Superbeast

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Calling Out Autobots, Gen, Sarcasm, Sassy Old Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re unnerving.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbeast

“They’re unnerving.”

“And?”

Magnus sighed, glaring at Cyclonus as he tried again, “I’m just suggesting that filing your claws down could be a good decision to lessen the… negative associations many crewmates have towards you.”

“It is not my problem that the ship is crewed by cowards and vagabonds.”

“Cyclonus.”

“I can personally vouch for Rodimus’s immaturity, Whirl’s idiocy, and Brainstorm’s incompetence.”, spat Cyclonus coldly, “And before you attempt to bring Drift into this conversation, ‘flaky spiritualist hiding behind the new religious trend’ does not change the fact he threw a tantrum and abandoned his post.”

“Now see here-”

“And then we have you; the Enforcer who could not legislate his way out of an empty room. I will take your request into consideration, however, and see what I can do.”

“Better than nothing, I suppose.”, said Magnus, tamping down the seething annoyance in his chest, “I’m glad you were at least open to speaking about this.”

“Hm. Anything more?”

“Not at this time. You are dismissed.”

Cyclonus took his leave, letting himself grin only when Magnus’s office door hissed shut behind him…

It was two days of terrified reports later that Magnus confronted the ex-Decepticon again. And nearly jumped out of his armor.

Cyclonus drummed his newly sharpened and polished claws on the tabletop, grinning to flash his fangs; fangs which had received a similar treatment.

“Cyclonus, we SPOKE ABOUT THIS.”

“Indeed. And I said I would take it into consideration. What I did NOT say was that I agreed with you.”

“Typical Decepticon, twisting words like weak cables.”

“Typical Autobot, whining when he’s been outsmarted.”

Magnus narrowed his optics, and Cyclonus stared levelly back at him.

“It would do you good to respect me, Cyclonus.”

“I could say the same to you, Magnus. But I will not, as I am capable of basic respects even if I feel they are undeserved. If your reaction to fear in your crew is to ask someone to change what or WHO they are, perhaps you should take a closer look at what it is you’re trying to say.”

Magnus was silent.

“Because, by that logic, I should be able to tell you that seeing Autobot brands everywhere offends my ‘delicate sensibilities’ and you sh-”

“This IS an autobot ship.”

“Ah, I see; so physical or mental traits are only okay if they are something YOU like or prefer. Such a FAIR and JUST system.”

Magnus stood ramrod straight, letting Cyclonus’s words sink in.

“.. Good day, Cyclonus.”

“To you as well, Enforcer.”

Magnus turned and stalked away, feeling as though he had been the one to be scolded like a sparkling; a sensation he was not used to nor that he enjoyed.

Cyclonus simply smiled at his back.


End file.
